Devil Fruit oneshots
by PortugueseRonaldo
Summary: As the day passes I sometimes imagine Luffy with different devil fruits, so I decided to group them all in one place! Oneshots about Luffy and his new devil fruit which will lead to lots of weird moments! Inspired by Awareness Bringer. Current devil fruit: (Gold Gold Fruit). See ya!
1. Soul Soul Fruit

**Hi guys and welcome to my very first fanfiction! This is an oneshot of one of my various ideas that keep popping in my head to later on stay as an idea because of my laziness. Well I say NOT TODAY, for I present you Monkey D. Luffy with the powerful Soul Soul fruit. Enjoy!**

 **One Piece is owned by Oda not me.**

 _On a New World Island, 63 years before the current timeline._

Croquembouche. That was the name of the deliciously looking desert that was standing right in front of her, given to her as a treat due to being her birthday. Linlin couldn't feel anything other than joy, joy of being treated like a princess, joy of being loved by her other friends (at least she **thought** they cared about her) and joy of getting the opportunity to relinquish in the sweet taste of this divine gift that she received.

And boy was it good.

As she was devouring the croquembouche, she started crying of pure happiness, which made her eyesight moist (hehe) leading it to not perceive what was in front of her, but she didn't care, she was happy!

Although she did wonder why it was getting crunchier and why was it getting a strong taste of iron, but she ignored.

After the meal she started thanking her friends, only to realize that they weren't there. Seing nothing but their ripped off clothes filled with blood for some reason, she tiried finding them, but with no luck.

Unbeknownst to her there were 2 persons that saw everything, one was a former pirate named Streusen that was intrigued by the act and sought the stupid kid so that he could use her, in terms of strength of course. The other one was a giant who was horrified from what he saw (and probably got PTSD) decided to flee and tell the other villagers from Elbaf what he saw. But what neither of them noticed was a fruit in the giant's ship slowly starting to take shape, transforming into a devil fruit, and after 51 years of travelling around the world it ended it's journey on the stomach of a seven years old boy on the East Blue.

And the rest was history.

 _61 years after this event, in the Island of Rare Animals._

After helping Gaimon, the weird green haired man who was stuck in a chest, Monkey D. Luffy still felt bad for the man, for even though he was surrounded by animals they still weren't humans that he could talk to (after all, being alone hurts more than any injury a person could take). Until the young lad thought of a great plan that would surely help Gaimon (On the Island 3 young people started shivering for some reason. But they ignored it).

Luffy told his plan to his crew, which they proceeded to refuse due to embarassment, but with one evil look from the straw hat wearing boy they gave up and accepted, after all that scrawny looking young man was the most overpowered being they had ever met until that point.

After preparing everything, Luffy went to call Gaimon, claiming that he had a surprise for him. Gaimon obviously accepted, wondering what was the surprise that was waiting for him, only to reach the clearing where the others were and gawk at the sight.

In the clearing there were the 4 teenagers that helped him, along with some musical instruments and decorations were placed on the trees. The long nose kid from the looks of it was going to play the bass, the orange haired girl the drums, the green haired man the guitar and the captain was on the mic. Before Gaimon could wonder why they were going to play music and how they were going to do it without electricity, Luffy decided to explain.

"I thought about how you were alone for 20 years and how it must've been really boring, so we decided to make something so that we could entertain you in these last moments in this Island" Luffy said in his usual cheerful and positive way.

"That's really thoughtful of you but how are you going to play?" Gaimon asked.

Luffy smirked mischeviously "How you ask? With our soul of course!". Suddenly white blobs came out of Luffy and spread trough the instruments, the forest and the animals. Soon they started to come to life and a beat was starting to play, when Gaimon was going to question how was this possible, Luffy started singing.

 _Right about now_

 _The funk soul brother_

 _Check it out now_

 _The funk soul brother_

 _Right about now_

 _The funk soul brother_

 _Check it out now_

 _The funk soul brother_

 _Right about now_

 _The funk soul brother_

 _Check it out now_

 _The funk soul brother_

 _Right about now_

 _The funk soul brother_

 _Check it out now_

 _The funk soul brother._

While Luffy was singing and the other beings were doing the chorus, Zoro, Nami and Usopp were pretending to play the instruments (because 1. Thanks to Luffy's Soul power they could play by themselves and 2. Because they didn't know how to play) while having the most blank face that they could manage to do while they were cringing on the inside.

After the show and a vow from the crewmembers to **never** do that again, Gaimon started tearing up, after all, he now had friends to talk to in the Island and they had potential to scare off unwanted inhabitants.

So the Strawhats departed with the promise of never telling anyone what they did on that Island, so that they wouldn't burn with the embarassment (except the captain, but he could walk naked without caring a single bit).

The End.

 **So my first oneshot is done, I'm probably going to start with my main story soon, however I will be on vacation for the majority of the month of July, but I will try to save some chapters for you guys! Anyhow this has been PortugueseRonaldo and if you have any criticism you can leave a review and complain and I'll try my best to improve. See ya!**


	2. Tremor Tremor Fruit

**Hello guys and welcome to another chapter of "Devil Fruit oneshots"! This chapter I'll be focusing on the Tremor Tremor fruit (Gura Gura no Mi for sub watchers). So let's watch our favourite devil being an even more destructive devil.**

 **Also because we didn't have a flashback for Whitebeard getting his fruit there won't be a backstory, just a heads up!**

What a beautiful morning. The water was crystal clear that day and you could hear the laugh of the children outside.

The Strawhat Crew were currently docked in Fishman Island, after defeating Hody Jones and his gang of misfits, and Monkey D. Luffy was considered a hero, even though he insisted that he wasn't because he didn't want to share his meat.

He now was currently walking on the street wearing his usual opened cardigan (that the ladies would never complain about) and shorts, with his trustworthy sandals and his iconic strawhat at the back of his neck, while simultaneously eating a piece of meat.

Every now and then Luffy would get his usual compliment of the day , such as the usual admiration that the children had for him or the praising that he would get from the adults, all while trying to protect his meat.

Luffy was simply adored on Fishman Island, not just by the normal people but also from the royalty, especially Princess Shirahoshi.

Getting tired from the praise Luffy decided to go take a nap. On the way to the hotel where the crew was stationed in, he met Usopp and Chopper playing.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Luffy, while he was waving like he had a sugar overdose.

"Hi Luffy!" Responded the 2 members

"So how has been your day Luffy?" Asked Chopper.

"It was good, found a meat stand that was REALLY good, The only problem was that people kept bugging me and calling me a hero. I don't want to be a hero!" Responded a now frowning Luffy.

"Only you to refuse praise, you almost sound like Chopper." Said Usopp, while facepalimng at the captain.

"Anyhow, we met Sanji on the way and he said that we were going to a restaurant for lunch. It's called Sea treats. So don't Forget to be there at noon Luffy!" Informed Chopper while giving a Stern look at their captain.

"Okay I got it, I'll just go sleep for a little bit but you don't have to worry, I'll activate the alarm clock at 11:30 AM!" Said Luffy.

"Wow you really have matured a bit since the East Blue version of you! Ok then see you at the restaurant!" Said Usopp starting to grab Chopper's hand to probably play a game.

"Yeah you can say I'm more responsible now. Well see you later!" Siad Luffy while wavin goodbye at his friends. After walking for a bit he reached the hotel and went to his room for a nice nap.

He was the most beautiful dream he had ever had, it was a meat island that was surronded by meat juice and all of the buildings were made of, you guessed it, meat. And Luffy was the mayor.

It was good until the alarm clock started ringing.

Luffy wanted to ignore it but it just kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing again, until he couldn't hold any longer.

And punched it.

That day was know as the day of the destruction of Fishman Island, just like Madam Shiarly predicted, and a reminder to NEVER let Luffy take a nap again, if you wanted to have a house of course.

 **Sorry for this oneshot being so short, without knowing how Whitebeard got his fruit I couldn't write a cool backstory. No song for this chapter, maybe in the next one? But until then this has been PortugueseRonaldo, hope you enjoyed this chapter and see ya!**


	3. Paw Paw Fruit

**Hello everyone and welcome to yet another devil fruit oneshot! This oneshot is going to be about the Paw Paw Fruit (Nikyu Nikyu no Mi). It's also going to be slightly M-rated so heads up!**

 **One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda**

After helping his comrades escape using his powers, Luffy repelled himself as far away as possible without a precise location. In Luffy's case he ended up in Amazon Lily, home of the Kuja Pirates led by the Shichibukai Boa Hancock, also known as the most beautiful woman in the world.

After clearing a misunderstanding Luffy was called up to Hancock's palace for reasons unknown and when he got there he saw Hancock alone in her throne with bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Hammock? What's wrong?" Asked a slightly concerned Luffy. Hancock was his friend, even if she was behaving a little bit weird ever since she told him of her past.

"These past few days I've been thinking about the wrong things that I did to you and how I should be punished for it." Said Hancock

"Oi you don't have to be worried I've already forgiven you!" Said a panicked Luffy. Hancock may have been a total bitch when they met for the first time but she was now ok on his opinion of people.

She still was a bit arrogant though.

"No I insist. I deserve to be punished and the one that's going to punish me is you Luffy." Insisted Hancock. "Which is why I'm asking you to spank me!"

Silence.

"Wh-What!"

Luffy was stunned. Obviously he was spanked when he was a kid when he misbehaved, but Hancock was older and taller then him so it wasn't like that kind of spank.

"Hum Hancock, I, I think I should leave." Said a nervous Luffy while walking backwards.

"No Luffy please I'm begging you!" Said Hancock. What Luffy didn't know was that this was just a facade so that Hancock could realize one of her various fantasies she got when she "claimed" that she was in love with him. So she just set up the excuse of being sorry, she didn't care what had happened to the others, she only cared about Luffy.

"Fine then, how you want this?" Asked an uncomfortable Luffy.

Hancock didn't show it but she was beaming on the inside. But she had to keep a straight face on. " I'll be on my hands and knees and then you'll take off you gloves and spank me."

"Wait Hancock. But I- "

"No more interruptions Luffy! Now do it!" Said a determined Hancock.

"But my devil fru- "

"Shut up Luffy and hit me hard!" Demand Hancock.

Luffy was getting concerned and thought _"I hope she knows what she's doing. She must have a plan"_ , so he took of his gloves and SMACK!

Hancock simply disappeared.

Suddenly Hancock's sisters barged in the room.

"We heard or sister screaming what happened?" Asked Marigold.

"Oh she went on a trip" Said Luffy. It wasn't complete lie since she DEFFINETLY went on a trip so Luffy managed to keep a straight face on.

"Oh ok, we just went to warn her that she has been summoned for Portgas D. Ace's execution. "Said Sandersonia.

"Oh ok. WAIT ACE IS GOING TO BE EXECUTED!?" Screamed Luffy while making a Enel face.

 _3 days later, Marineford_

Sengoku was working thinking about the execution of Gol D. Roger's son., when suddenly a loud bang was heard on Marineford. Upon a closer look he verified it was Boa Hancock who had heart eyes while being unconcious at the same time.

" _She sure knows how to make an entrance"_ thought a sweatdroppping Sengoku.

 **And that's that! This chapter managed to be shorter than the previous one but it's mostly because I like to write directly to the point and not spending time lollygaggin. While this chapter was kind of M-rated I think it stills belong on T ranking, but I'm not so sure. I had plans for Ace's devil fruit but I had to quit it for being too naughty :). God I'm becoming a old pervert.**

 **Anyhow this has been PortugueseRonaldo, thank you for your support and see you on the next oneshot!**


	4. Calm Calm Fruit

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of "Devil Fuit oneshots"! This chapter is going to be about the Calm Calm fruit (Nagi Nagi no Mi). Let's roll!**

 **One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda**

Water 7 was a really nice place. The streets were filled with water, making it a beautiful landscape, for which it was considered even romantic to couples. They were filled with Yagara Bulls that were the method of transportation that people used to travel long distance, but there was also the option of walking on the sidewalk. And on that sidewalk were 2 members of the Strawhat Pirates, currently engaged on a conversation.

"But I want more meat!" Whined the captain Monkey D. Luffy, who recently had been put a bounty of 300 millions berries on his head.

"You've already eaten enough! Now shut it!" Said the navigator Nami who also had her first bounty recently, with the amount of 16 million berries.

"God you're stingy." Said the boy with the Strawhat.

"You want a beating?" Said Nami while lifting her fist.

"AGH! NO I'M SORRY!" Apologized Luffy, while protecting his head.

"Thought so, now let's hurry up we have a lot to do." Said the orange haired girl. "Honestly how could you think of eating even more now! We still have to go to the library to pick up books for Robin and Chopper, a new lock for the fridge, preferably made of seastone, some new clothes for you since you need to change style more often, humm lets see what there's more that we need…"

Luffy had already been tired of hearing Nami enunciate the boring things that she said, so he decided to do something about that.

" **CALM"**

When Nami tried to talk she noticed how there was no sound coming out of her, she looked to her left and saw Luffy sighing of relief. She then tried to threaten him that if he didn't deactivate his powers now he would regret it, but he ignored it. Until a man walked up to him and called him.

"Excuse me sir, but what did you do for the woman to stop talking?"

"Oh I used my devil fruit powers," Said Luffy, who proceeded to deactivate them to show the man how they worked.

The man's eyes widened and when he was going to start talking again he was interrupted by a woman.

"GERALT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING LEAVING YOUR POOR WIFE BEHIND YOU IDIOT! I COULD'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED! OH YOU'RE SO GOING TO GET A BEATING!" Said the women, who was now iddentified as Geralt's wife.

Geralt proceeded to look at Luffy with eyes filled with hope and nodded to the direction of his wife. After a moment Luffy took the hint and walked towards her.

"SERIOUSLY HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THIS IRRESPONSIBLE! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT KID, MONEY? GET LOST PU- "

" **CALM"**

The woman couldn't speak anymore because there was no sound coming off of her. Geralt eyes widened in disbelief. He then dropped to his knees and started crying, while screaming "IT'S A MIRACLE!".

The incidente grabbed the attention of everyone that was near, and when they figured it out, Luffy was suddenly surrended by men who were on their knees begging.

"Please help me!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

"Lend us your divine power! God-sama!"

Luffy was getting startled by this, and when Nami started grabbing by his arm to walk further the following words were heard.

"We'll pay whatever you want!"

Luffy gulped and looked to Nami who had stopped. She then turned towards them with berri eyes and said

"Wonderful! Who's the first! Luffy get to work NOW!".

 _Later on, at a house_

The crew was chilling when suddenly the door was busted open by a grinning Nami who had gigantic bags behind her that were filled with treasure.

"Ah what a productive day! Thanks for your help Luffy!" Said the navigator while giggling. Before any of them had the chance to question the weird statement they saw Luffy leaning by the door while looking like he had fought CP9 again.

"Never..going..with Nami...again." Managed to breathe out Luffy before falling asleep.

 **And that's the chapter! Next one I'll be tackling a suggestion by one of the reviewers of this story: El Pirato! If you have suggestions for this story I'm all ears for hearing it! Anyhow this has been PortugueseRonaldo and see you next chapter!**


	5. Horm Horm Fruit

**WHAT'S UP BITCHESSSSSSSSS! And welcome to DEVIL. FRUIT. ONESHOOOOOOOTS. God it's great to be back from that inferno called Algarve, but now I'm going to focus on writing! Weekly.**

 **Yes Devil Fruit Oneshots will be weekly from now on since I'm now working at a bar! Reborn will be every other day for now since I don't have to sacrifice my brain to invent new weird scenarios. But enough of the talk let's get to the story! This oneshot will involve the Horu Horu no Mi (Horm-Horm Fruit)**

 **Answering Guest Reviews (AGR):**

 **Martyn:** That will be very hard since the devil fruits that I pick are ones that permit weird scenarios. I can only think of one that would be appliable but it wouldn't even be funny on my level, nevermind on the audience's level. But I'll try.

 **Cal:** Ever played Skyrim? No but seriously think about this ok? Remember Luffy's childhood. Now go rewatch Luffy's duels against Ace and Sabo. To put it in perspective Luffy's ability to fight was severely damaged by the consumption of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. Luffy only managed to send a perfect Gomu Gomu no Pistol at 14 years of age. And he ate the fruit at 7. And he still was stronger than Zoro who trained his entire life. In my opinion if Luffy ate a devil fruit that didn't impact so much his body like the Calm Calm fruit he would probably be as strong or stronger than Ace when he left. And Ace was really strong. And just like I said in the first sentence he could just use his devil fruit powers, grab a bow, and spam it.

 **One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda, who did an amazing speech last chapter that nearly teared me up.**

After defeating Don Krieg and his lackeys, Luffy had another objective, to find his navigator and bring her back. That's why he sent his crew after her and now it was his turn going with his new crewmember Sanji and a bounty hunter named Yosaku. And right now his new crewmember was being a pain in the ass.

"C'mon Sanji give me more meat!" Whined the strawhat kid.

"You've already had enough so shut it!" Answered Sanji, who was currently smoking at the railing of the back of the boat.

"God you're stingy! Screw you!" Said Luffy who retreated to the front of the ship. Why couldn't Sanji give him some food damn it! He certainly didn't had any problem when it was Nami or any other girl asking for it.

Luffy's eyes widened and then he started chuckling mischieviously. He then went to the kitchen to prepare himself and wait for Sanji. And what a surprise had Luffy stored for him.

Having finished his cancer stick, Sanji went to the kitchen to prepare something for his annoying captain but after opening the door he froze at the gorgeous sight that he was seeing.

In the kitchen there was a curvy young woman who had long silky black hair, hazel coloured eyes, thin lips, toned legs, an semi-open red vest, blue shorts and a strawhat. She was sitting on the counter kicking her feet while wearing an adorable pout. The goddess sighed.

"Ahh, I'm sooo hungry. Oh how I wished there was a handsome chef who would serve me meat." Said seductively, while putting a hand on the middle of her ample chest.

Sanji would've happily accepted that offer, but he couldn't move. There was a little thought on his mind that it was weird that a girl that wore similiar clothes to his captain suddenly appeared, but he ignored it. When his body could finally walk again, the woman spoke.

"Isn't there any handsome chef around here? I would do _anything_ for food." Said the girl while unbuttoning her middle button, leaving the red vest even more open and giving a better view of her bosom.

Sensing the blood rushing to his nose and not wanting to splatter the divine being that appeared in blood, Sanji ran to the back of ship and took deep breaths while looking at the sea. When he was about to turn around he felt arms caressing his shoulders, gradually moving to his chest.

"You look like a chef, and you're definetly handsome, so about you give me _your meat_." Said the girl,who then proceeded to lick and bite on Sanji's earlobe. Which did the trick.

Sanji, who was already gripping the railings so hard it was nearly breaking, felt the bite and he just couldn't stop the huge geyser of blood that erupted from his nose. Startled by the reaction girl-Luffy dropped to the ground, but had to quickly grab the railing because the ship had just started flying by the sheer pressure of the blood propeller named Sanji, quickly reaching the Conomi Islands.

Zoro was running towards Arlong Park (well at least he thought it was the right way) when suddenly he saw a boat on the air with what looked like blood shooting from the back. He then quickly noticed that the boat was coming towards him and before he could do anything about it he was hit.

When he got up he was ready to kill the punk who did that, but then he recognized his (unconscious) friend Yosaku, the (also uncoscious) blond cook from the Baratie, who had a heart eye and blood on his nose while muttering "Mellorine!" and a beautiful girl that looked like

"Luffy?!"

Hearing a man calling his name Luffy turned around, however he forgot about his open vest, which lead to Zoro having a nosebleed and smashing against a tree. Luffy blinked and before he could say anything he heard a person running. Looking back he saw that it was Jonny and when he was turning to wave at him Jonny stopped and had a nosebleed like the others, which lead him to crash against the dirt. Luffy not knowing why was everyone suddenly having nosebleed he heard a feminine voice.

"Oh you guys came for me well then you sho-"

The voice stopped when she got a good look at the scenery before her. There was remnants of a boat that had blood on the back, one of Zoro's weird friends under some planks, the perverted cook from the Baratie that had streams of blood that covered his entire body, Zoro who was lying against a knocked up tree, also with blood on his nose, and the other friend of Zoro's, lying in a weird position on the dirt, with blood on his face. And in the middle of it there was an attractive black haired girl with a familiar strawhat who was currently blinking with an expressionless face. The girl turned around and noticed her and started waving esporadically.

"Oi Nami! I've come to bring you back!"

Nami was frozen and after a few seconds processing the scenery, she pointed at the girl's version of Luffy (since Luffy had already told her that he could change genders) and said

"THEY'RE BIGGER THAN MINE!"

 **So this is the end of this oneshot about this funny and strong fruit. Sorry about the preversion but I just couldn't stop it mainly because of the nature of the Horm-Horm Fruit. Next one will actually be a serious one, since I wanted to make an homage to certain incidents that happened in my country. I've also been asked about pairings, and I've already thought about one, but they will come only ocassionally, since the theme of this story is humor. Well that's it, thank you for your support, and see you on the next chapter! Bye!**


	6. Flame Flame Fruit

**Hello everybody and welcome to "Devil Fruit Oneshots"! This oneshot will be about the Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame fruit). It will also be a homage to the 64 victims of the recent fire in Portugal.**

 **One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda**

Luffy didn't want this.

Shanks had warned him that his devil fruit was prone to destruction, and that he should be very careful about how he used it. But Luffy waved it off saying that he would control it in no time.

God he was wrong.

Right now, a 7-year-old Luffy was walking through what was previously the Gray Terminal, only right now it was in ashes, like the forest of mount Colubo. Luffy still remembered that despicable day, and even though Ace, Sabo, Dadan and the others managed to escape, Luffy still is thinking about the lives lost.

 _Flashback_

 _Luffy couldn't believe it, was this really Sabo's father? No wonder Sabo ran away from home Luffy would've done the same if he had parents like that._

 _He was so focused on the situation that he let himself be pushed into the ground. Besides when he felt like escaping he could do it easily._

 _But then that bastard said that he would kill him and Ace. How dare he? Does he think that they were weak?_

 _However, he heard Sabo next and what he said made Luffy freeze._

 _Sabo was going back to the house in exchange for Luffy and Ace's lives to be spared. As he watched Sabo disappear in the next distance Luffy was getting more panicked as time was gradually passing, until he couldn't hold it any longer._

 _ **"SABO!"**_

 _A pillar of fire suddenly emerged from Luffy scaring everyone present in the area. Getting through the initial shock the noble grabbed Sabo and started to run away while screaming "Monster!" over and over. Ace and Sabo were screaming for Luffy to calm down, but he couldn't. The thought of losing someone he cared about was too much for Luffy which made him blind to the outer world. Since the weather was dry the fire started to quickly spread through the grass and trees. Luffy woke up from his black out but the reason was gruesome, because it was thanks to the screams of pain from the people of the Gray Terminal._

 _Luffy couldn't move, was he causing this? He looked at Ace who was panicking with the fire starting to gang up on him. He could see Ace trying to reach Luffy but he was on fire so Ace couldn't touch him, so Luffy tried his best to stop the stream of fire he was releasing. When he did the damage was already one. There was only fire in front of them and the screams were more desperate and louder. Luffy started to cry and cover his ears, but he didn't have any methods for stopping the voice inside of his head._

 _You did this._

 _You killed them._

 _You're a monster._

 _Everyone will hate you._

 _Luffy cried even more. He didn't mean to, he just lost control! While he was grieving Ace could see the tears and pain on Luffy's face and he knew that Luffy was blaming himself. And he wouldn't let it happen._

 _Luffy heard someone calling him and saw Ace. At first, he thought that Ace would look at him with hate but it was the opposite. Instead Ace looked at him with sympathy. He then got serious and mentioned that they had to hurry up and save the bandits and stop the fire. So, they formed a plan. Ace would do the saving and Luffy would try to control it._

 _After ten minutes Luffy managed to erase every fire that had started. Ace also reached him at that moment, saying that the bandits were safe and Foosha village as well. Luffy was smiling, but it was a smile of guilt._

 _Flashback off_

Now Luffy was watching the sea. He looked to his right and saw ashes covering a children's corpse, probably a poor one who lived in this shithole. Gramps heard about what happened in Goa kingdom and was already heading there. But he wouldn't blame himself anymore. Gramps had already said that he will take Luffy to train his powers with another Logia, and that Luffy shouldn't worry because it was his fault to leave a child with fire powers in a forest.

Seeing the corpse Luffy's resolve hardened, the resolve to use his powers to instead of burning entire islands to burn meat or lit up a fire place. Obviously, he was going to use them to attack people but he would **never** release such a large attack as he did.

Because he had already heard enough despair for a lifetime.

 **And that's the end of the oneshot! I'm kind of divided on the ending. But I think it was ok.** **Next one will be a oneshot with a pairing. You'll probably guess what it is so I won't tell, but don't worry because it will be as awkward and cringey as the previous ones! Hoped you liked the oneshot this has been PortugueseRonaldo and see you on the next chapter!**


	7. Gold Gold Fruit

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new devil fruit oneshot! However, this will probably be one of the last chapters, since this is a oneshot story it'll probably be on hiatus until by some miracle I'll write one. So that's that. I'm also focusing more on my other story Reborn, and that's another reason. I also apologize for any errors, because I can't access One Piece Wikia to check.**

 **But say no more because this oneshot will be about a devil fruit that's NOT on the canon universe! Kind of. It's the Gold-Gold Fruit from Tesoro, the villain from the movie GOLD. This will also contain a pairing so be warned! Without further ado let's get going!**

 **One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda**

"Is this your house?" Asked the raven-haired boy, who was sitting on a chair. Nami then walked out of the kitchen with a tray of sandwiches.

"No, I don't live here, all of the villagers escaped the village when Buggy attacked" She said, while putting the tray on the table.

"Oh, so you're just robbing the house?" Luffy asked while eating.

"I don't rob people! I just rob from pirates!" Shrieked Nami, while putting her hands on the table.

"Aren't all pirates human?" Asked Luffy. He noticed Nami grimacing while looking at the side. He also thought she muttered something, but decided not to push it. "Well, these sandwiches are great, it reminds me that I need a cook for my crew." Nami's ear perked up at this statement.

"Crew?"

"Yeah, crew. I need a navigator thought. Say, can you navigate?" Asked an eager Luffy. Nami swelled up her ample chest and proudly said.

"Of course I'm good! I'm probably the best navigator you'll ever find!" Luffy's eyes started to widen.

"Really! Then do you want to join my pirate crew?" He asked. Nami's mood started to deteriorate after hearing that despicable word.

"You're a pirate? Then forget we talked I'm not joining your crew." She said while crossing her arms.

"Why not?" Luffy sulked, while doing a pout. For a second Nami thought how adorable it looked, then shook her head of the weird thoughts she was having. "I'll even help you buy that village you were talking about."

"How? You don't look like you have any money." Said a confused Nami. Luffy just grinned and lifted his hand. Suddenly gold started to gather in the house, scaring Nami.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

After the performance, Luffy closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them and said "197,640,545 berries. It's all the gold that exists on this town, including the gold from my boat and Buggy's." Nami was quiet for a while.

"How...How did you do that?" She asked, while trembling and with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"I ate the Gol Gol no Mi, which made me a gold manipulation human. I can access all of the gold in my surroundings, control it and transform it into any shape I want." Luffy said, while showing a statue of Nami as an example. Nami, who was panting from the shock, quickly grabbed Luffy from the collar and looked at him with crazy eyes.

" **YOU. ME. MARRY. NOW!"** She grunted, while Luffy was squeaking. Before he could protest she lifted him up and thrown him to the gigantic pile of gold, only to join him later.

 _Timeskip_

Zoro was calmly walking on the streets while searching for his captain. As he turned to his left (while he actually went right) he heard noises.

"Hmm, what's that sound?" He muttered to himself. As he reached the window to check it out he quickly turned red and released a nose bleed. "THAT HORNY MONKEY!"

 **And that's that! As you can see the quality is decreasing because my ability to create a proper ending is garbage (and also because of perverted jokes). I'll probably just write the wolf fruit then bury this story in the depths of my computer. I've also been thinking about making another story, mainly because I've been inspired by a good idea that I've saw on a crossover. However, I don't know if I should do it because as I could see from writing Reborn, having to look chapters to then chop unimportant parts and copy them, while at the same time adding my own ideas, it's incredibly tedious (thank god for Spotify). I've also thought of creating an AU, but it would involve High School and you guys would probably hate it (the concept I thought is really interesting though).**

 **So, I guess I'll see you next time! This has been PortugueseRonaldo, and see ya!**


End file.
